


你身份证带了吗？

by lockwriter109



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwriter109/pseuds/lockwriter109





	你身份证带了吗？

1

“你这年纪太小了啊，我真不敢放进去，你去别家试试吧。”

麦克雷，一个年纪小到黑网吧都不敢收的人

少年人的心中没什么愿望，大概就是成年之后，可以再去每一家曾拒绝过自己的网吧，被拦下来时潇洒的甩出良民证。“没想到哥哥我成年了吧”

2

地狱火网咖是麦克雷去的第十二家

网管翘起双腿架在柜台上，见来人了才慢吞吞的放下腿，再慢吞吞的找了个破布，慢吞吞的擦了擦柜台上的鞋泥。

地狱火，一家装修很好，生意很差的网咖，

麦克雷低着头，粗着声音说道：老板，开张20块的临时卡。

身份证有吗？网管瞧了瞧低着头的男孩

没带！麦克雷粗着声，答得理直气壮

是没带还是没有啊？网管语气上扬

得了，又没戏了，男孩沮丧的抬起头，露出脸上苦大仇深的表情

头顶那人呵呵笑了“小子，你再怎么装18，别人也只看得到你包裹在校服下一米六的身高啊。”

贱人网管最终还是给开了张卡，既然这样，就随便他怎么讽刺我的身高吧～麦克雷脸对电脑屏幕兴奋的闪着光。

3

并不是每一个网瘾少年都失足，原因很多懒得解释。

麦克雷是个好学生，标志性的校服就可以看出来。

莱耶斯放他进来，不为别的，就是因为那身校服很衬腰线

不不不，我不搞基的，只是看腻了那些满面油光的网瘾青年

4

听说公园道一号有一家地狱火，接收了12岁的未成年。网管为赚钱不要下限，未成年的孩子们啊有福了

网管脾气差，嘴还贱，开卡慢吞吞的态度还差。不过身材是真好，网速是真快

生意啊突然就这么好了

5

莱耶斯看着现在几乎坐满漂亮的未成年少男少女的电脑桌，再也无心躺在柜台后看报纸了。他近乎痴迷的望着那些可爱的后脑勺。

那些年被满面油光的成年人辣过的眼睛，发出了满足的叹息。

6

几年后莱耶斯躺在柜台后面看着报纸，突然挺身坐了起来，

35号机叽叽喳喳的，真他妈烦人，扣5块钱！

7

曾经，包夜必遇警察，所以孩子们都知道天黑要回家。

直到公园道上，来了一位勤政爱民的好警官。杰克莫里森。

如果童年的噩梦是夜晚床下未知的恐惧，那少年们的噩梦就是白天网咖里突然拿开自己耳机的那双手，

金发的长官笑的温暖和煦“身份证拿来我看看”

8

莫里森警官出任务永远满载而归，

笑眯眯的携着警棍出门，再笑眯眯的领着一排孩子回局子。笑眯眯的打电话给每个孩子的家长让他们来领人

民风淳朴的公园道，曾经的巡警也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，收点网管的小礼物，偶尔逮一两只态度特别差的小朋友回局子。

现在，他们终于想起了被正直莫里森所支配的恐惧。

9

地狱火是莫里森最喜欢去的站点，因为在那里，他总是逮不到未成年

“这条街，还是有救的”，莫里森笑的心花怒放

10

财大气粗的莱耶斯雇了四个保安在附近巡逻，

一有风吹草动的迹象，就组织起各位少年，下游戏关电脑，有序的躲进地下室。

每一次时间把握的都刚刚好，警官进门的时候，电脑都散热的差不多了。

11

“老板，你这每个电脑旁的小灯是干嘛用的？”

莱耶斯看着为孩子们准备的“莫里森在附近警报器”面不改色说道：“是为了孩……顾客的安全准备的消防警报”

莫里森笑眯眯的摸着电脑主机，感受着手掌传递出来的预示着没有人用过冰凉，喜悦地说不出话来。恨不得可以立即刻一块良民奖牌颁给莱耶斯

12

“你这店也太贴心了”莫里森说道“我都想常来坐坐，上上网了”

“别！呃，我的意思是警官进网吧上网对您名声不好，还是不要降低在群众心中的形象了吧”

莫里森笑眯眯的不说话，躲在地下室偷听的少年们个个脸色发白

13

东窗事发是早晚的事，就是有时它会来得过于突然

提脚欲走的莫里森，撞见了放学刚进门的麦克雷。

网管跟麦克雷隔着空气中的冷气遥远的相望，两颗大脑都在迅速的转动着

“他是我爸爸”男孩说  
“他是我弟弟”青年说

警官眯起了双眼，朝着男孩笑的和颜悦色

麦克雷面如死灰，双腿发软，脑子里全是到局子里喝茶的画面。  
莱耶斯肝胆欲碎，我看起来有那么老吗？！

其实，他是我的男朋友。网管走过去将怔愣的少年扯到自己身边。

警官目瞪口呆，看在另外两位的眼里则是他难以置信

怎么办？

网管与男孩深情对望  
为了网咖的声誉！  
为了不去局子里喝茶！  
少年与青年双唇相贴，吻的如痴如醉……

-end-


End file.
